


30 Day McDanno Challenge

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of prompts (altered a little to fit McDanno), one a day for 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1  - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be easier to do this as a series of posts in one story rather than cluttering up AO3 with 30 very short stories. Full list is [here](http://stellarm.tumblr.com/post/99268108755/30-day-otp-challenge-mcdanno-version). Try it yourself--you might like it! :)

Danny traced a finger along the back of Steve's hand, marveling at the beauty of it. It made Danny's own hand look pale where it lay against it, despite the perpetual tan Danny had after years of living in Hawaii. 

The veins were thick, standing out against the skin. The leathery feel of his skin was at odds with the fine hairs that tickled Danny's finger as he ran it down to Steve's wrist, then back up to Steve's fingers. 

His fingers were long and beautiful, and Danny knew the shape and feel of them intimately, had felt them in his mouth, in his ass, and all over his body. It was hard, sometimes, to reconcile the pleasure those fingers, those hands, could give, knowing that they'd been trained to do so much damage. 

And yet they were so gentle, so delicate, when needed. He'd seen Steve take Grace's hand, which disappeared into Steve's completely, and inspire such trust and confidence in her. He'd felt Steve's hand when he'd needed comforting, a hand on Danny's shoulder, or his back, both hands gripping Danny's back as Steve enveloped him in a hug. 

Always just the right amount of pressure. Always holding on, never letting Danny fall apart or stray too far from where he needed to be.

Except now. 

Now they lay limp on the hospital bed, the fingers moving whichever way Danny maneuvered them, but not on their own. 

"Steve," Danny said, eyes moving up Steve's arm until they reached Steve's face, still as the rest of him, his tan and dark hair a stark contrast to the white hospital sheets. "You've slept enough, man. You have to wake up."

The doctors had promised Danny that the wound wasn't fatal, not when he'd gotten treatment so quickly. But this level of stillness in Steve for so long just wasn't right. The man was energy itself in his own way, even when he wasn't moving a muscle, at least to Danny.

And Danny needed that energy.

"Seriously, babe, you gotta open your eyes. Come on."

He had to. Danny didn't know what he'd do if it took much longer.

Steve didn't move, and Danny dropped his head until his forehead rested against the back of Steve's hand. "Wake up, dammit," Danny said, no fire to his voice, more a plea than any anger.

He felt Steve's hand move, fingers twitching slightly, and looked up, tracking on Steve's face instantly. Steve's eyelashes fluttered, his hand clutching around Danny's, holding it fast as Steve's eyes opened and he looked around.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, babe," Danny said, not caring if his voice sounded watery. "I'm right here."

***


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

"I'm not saying it's your fault," Steve said, curling himself around Danny until Danny thought he might suffocate. "But...."

Danny pulled the blanket and down comforter up higher in hopes that it would keep them both warm. "But?

"Well, you did brag before we came that your parents never lost power."

"And?"

"And we're here for four hours, and the power goes out."

Danny wriggled his way around to face Steve without leaving the warmth of his arms. "I didn't cause the snow storm, Steven."

"But--"

"And I didn't make the guy slide on the road and hit the power line."

"Yeah, but--"

"I also did not cause the transformer to be unfixable without shipping in a part from upstate New York."

Steve sighed. "But you jinxed it."

Danny shook his head, unable to be as annoyed as he'd like. Because Steve was here, in the middle of January, despite his irrational hatred of New Jersey and despite his vow never to go anywhere the temp went below 40 again. "Tell you what," Danny said, sliding a leg between both of Steve's, his thigh brushing against Steve's cock. "If I warm you up, am I forgiven?"

"That depends on how you warm me up," Steve said, but his cock was already responding, so Danny figured that was an automatic yes, no matter what Steve's mouth said. Danny shimmied his way down under the covers, taking Steve's sweatpants down with him as he went. 

The smell of Steve was always amazing when they were like this, but encased in the close warmth of the blankets, it was even better, and Danny had to let out a pleased little hum as he ran his lips along Steve's cock. 

Steve shivered, his hands burying themselves in Danny's hair as Danny took Steve into his mouth. It was quick and quiet, both of them aware they were in Danny's parent's house--even if Danny had assured Steve on the plane that his parents slept like logs--and on the other side of the house--but no less incredible as it was to Danny every time Steve came under Danny's hands and mouth and tongue. 

He drank Steve down, pulling his sweatpants back up as he made his way back up Steve's body until their lips met in a kiss. Steve's were cool against Danny's overheated lips, and Danny opened his mouth as Steve's hands slipped inside Danny's pants, his palm just wet enough to keep from hurting as he brought Danny off quickly. 

Danny was panting against Steve's neck, trying to put his brain back together, when he felt Steve chuckle. "Wha?" Danny asked

"I was just thinking I hope you don't mind doing some laundry tomorrow."

"What the--?" Danny realized what he meant when he pressed against Steve and felt the wet spot on his own pants getting uncomfortable. "Oh well," Danny said, getting more comfortable. "Was worth it."

Steve kissed him on the top of his head, arms enveloping him. "Glad to hear it."

"Thanks for coming to Jersey," Danny said sleepily. "I just...with Matt's birthday this weekend...."

Steve held him a little tighter. "I know," he said quietly.

Danny almost asked how he knew. Danny hadn't said anything, he'd just harangued Steve into coming without explaining why it was so important.

Then he realized it was Steve. Of course he knew. 

Danny placed a kiss on Steve's chest. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Danno." 

 

***


	3. Day 3 - Watching a Movie

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, Danno, compact, broad shoulders, muscles...."

"Oh, sure, now you make it sound like a compliment."

"Who said it wasn't?"

"Seriously, Steven? Seriously?"

"What?"

"He's green, Steve. Did that escape your notice?"

"Danny--"

"Green."

"Okay, minus the green--"

"And the hair, and the teeth, and the fact that he's _gigantic_ \--"

"Well, yeah, you have me there."

"Steven."

"Yes?"

"How comfortable is your couch?"

"Danny?"

"What?"

"...smash."

***


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

"'It's the safest date we've ever had,'" Danny muttered, sarcasm dripping from his tone as he glared at Steve. "That is what you said, right?"

Steve nodded as he peeked around the curtain for any sign of a nurse. Or a doctor. Or a crime in progress so he could escape, at least for a minute. "How was I supposed to know, Danny?"

"You know everything else!" Danny winced at his own yelling, putting a hand to his head, remembering the cut there only just in time. "If you knew a little less, we wouldn't be here."

"I said I was sorry." Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "But I can't help that the guy was a sore loser."

Danny glared at him as if he should've seen it coming anyway. "You could know a little less," he said, though Steve detected a slight defrosting of his tone. "Just enough to keep crazy drunk guys who like to break beer bottles on people's heads from losing at Trivia Night."

"I'll make it up to you," Steve said, sliding his hand around to the other shoulder, so his arm was around Danny. 

"Oh?"

Definitely a warmer tone now. "Dinner tomorrow night. All the pasta you can eat. My treat."

"Hm...."

Steve leaned in, his lips close to Danny's ear. "You can even drive to the restaurant."

Danny narrowed his eyes, then winced as it pulled on the cut on his head. "What's the loophole?"

"No loophole. Driver's seat is all yours."

After a long moment, Danny nodded carefully. "I might forgive you, then, if you make me one more promise."

"What's that?"

"Whatever you do, do _not_ call it a date."

"Deal."

***


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

Danny checked the sauce one more time, making sure it was perfect before he put the lid back on and turned the heat down. There was a lot riding on this meal, and he needed it to be just right. 

He was checking the pasta when Steve's hands slid around his waist, a moment before Steve's lips landed on Danny's neck. "Smells good."

"It's my mom's recipe." 

"I wasn't talking about the food," Steve murmured against Danny's neck. "Though now that you mention it, it does smell good, too."

Danny turned around without dislodging Steve's hands. "Good," he said. "I want dinner to go well."

"She's not going to care, Danny."

"You don't know that."

"She hasn't been bothered by anyone else you dated," Steve said. "Why would this bother her?"

 _Because this one is important. This one matters._ "I just...if she...." He was afraid to put it into words.

"Hey." Steve's voice was soft, and when Danny looked up at him, something in Steve's eyes reassured him. "Repeat after me. It'll be okay."

"It'll be okay."

"Hey, look at that, obedience! I like this."

Steve leaned in for a kiss before Danny could protest the very idea that he was obedient. Danny had to take a kiss of his own just to show he wasn't, which led to another, and another, and--

A shriek drove them apart, both of them turning to see Grace, standing in the doorway, her eyes huge. 

_Shit._ "Uh, Grace," Danny said, scrubbing a hand over his face as he tried to think of what to say. 

"Oh my God!" Grace jumped up and down. "You two! Finally!" She jumped again.

"Grace?" Danny said. 

"It's about time! Excuse me, I have to go send a mass text!" She turned and ran out of the room, only to run back in three seconds later. "I want a June wedding!" she yelled before running out again. 

Danny looked at Steve, who was grinning like a loon. The bastard. "I told you," Steve said. 

"Yes, you're very smart. Shut up," Danny said, leaning up for a kiss to make sure Steve obeyed. 

*** 


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Danny tugged at the short sleeves of the t-shirt, pulling them down where they'd ridden up. The shirt fit well enough that most people wouldn't notice it didn't fit quite right for one of his own. Not that it mattered--he didn't wear it out of the house, and he didn't wear it that often. 

If he did, it might stop smelling like Steve. 

Not that he went around smelling it or anything. If the occasional waft of eau du Steve happened to drift up from it, and if that was a little bit comforting, then it was just a coincidence.

It had been two weeks since he'd even heard from Steve; Danny figured he was allowed a little bit of lying to himself.

"A short mission," Steve had said. Something about a friend who'd gotten him out of a jam that was classified and he'd have to kill Danny to give him any details on it. Danny was still kind of fuzzy on even that bit of information--he was pretty sure Steve had fucked him through the mattress just so Danny's brain would be too shorted out to ask questions or even think to ask questions. 

But he was pretty sure that two weeks of complete radio silence was not part of the deal.

His phone startled him, that strange ring that he'd only heard once, when Steve had tested the app after installing it on Danny's phone. Danny grabbed the phone off the coffee table and accepted the call.

Steve's face replaced the ringing icon, a little grainy, but smiling and alive. "Hey, Danno."

The words were soft, a tone behind them that Danny knew too well. "What went wrong?"

"A few things. It's okay," Steve added quickly. "We got out. Just took a little longer than expected, and Jansen was hurt. But he'll be okay."

"Where are you?"

"A base."

Danny knew that tone, too, and knew better to ask any more. "When are you coming back?"

Steve smiled again, that big, wide smile that Danny loved. "I'm on a flight direct to Hickham in an hour."

"Need a lift home?"

"Yeah. I'll send you the details." Steve's smile widened even more. "Hey, Danno...is that my shirt?"

Danny looked down and realized he was caught. "This shirt?" he said, trying to play it off. "No idea. It was just lying there this morning."

"Right. Sure it was."

"Shut up," Danny said, looking at the screen fondly. 

"That's okay," Steve said, his voice lowering a little, "when I get home, I'll let you strip me until you find what I stole of yours to bring with me."

Danny swallowed. "How fast is that flight?"

"I'll be home in time for dinner."

***


	7. Day 7 - Under Cover

Danny listened to the tinny sound of bar ambiance through the earpiece. He'd heard Steve fend off come ons from at least half a dozen women in half an hour, and it was getting annoying. 

Tall, dark and military might be their serial killer's type, but it was a lot of other women's type as well.

And a serial killer after military was just the type to get that fire in Steve's eyes as he insisted on acting as bait, no matter what objections anyone threw at him. 

And Danny hadn't been above trying sex, either.

It hadn't worked--even if the sex had been spectacular. So now he was in a van outside a popular tourist bar waiting for someone to try to kill Steve. 

"Hey, sailor," a voice said. "Buy you a drink?"

"I'm going to kill the next person who asks you that," Danny said. Because if Steve had to fend off women, at least Danny could comment on it in his ear.

"That depends," Steve said, and Danny knew that tone. That was not Steve's hands off tone--that was the complete opposite. "What'll it cost me later?"

Danny sat up straighter in the chair, still annoyed that he'd been relegated to the van. "We've got one that meets the description," he said, knowing that Chin, Kono and Grover would be alert in their positions around the bar. Not that they needed reminding, but it made Danny feel better.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," the woman said.

"I'm going to kill her twice," Danny said, knowing that dark chuckle of Steve's that followed was partly for the comment, and partly for show for the woman. 

"In that case," Steve said, his voice pitched low in a way that made Danny's dick twitch, "maybe we should just skip the drink.

"Excellent plan," Danny said. "The sooner you get her out the door, the sooner I can book her."

The phrase was deliberate, and he heard the slight catch in Steve's breath, even as Steve was obviously doing something Danny didn't want to know about to the woman, judging by her breathless giggle. 

"I hear the alley out back is mostly deserted," she said. 

Danny checked his gun. He didn't care how many times he'd been told to stay in the van, he was supposed to have Steve's back. That meant being there if someone tried to kill him. 

And all three of their victims had been killed in the alleys behind bars. 

"A woman after my own heart," Steve murmured. "Lead the way."

"That's our cue," Danny said, jumping out of the van and making his way around to the entrance of the alley. He caught up with Kono as she checked around the corner, but Steve and the woman hadn't made it out there yet. 

She turned and saw Danny, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, but she showed no sign of surprise. They heard the back door to the bar open, and the sounds of two people kissing. Danny couldn't help but look around the corner and see Steve, pushing the woman against the wall while doing an admirable job of trying to shove his tongue down her throat.

His hands were also doing an admirable job of searching her body for the knife they knew had killed three sailors so far.

Steve stepped back suddenly, and Danny saw the glint of silver off the blade. Steve held it up where the woman could see it. "Funny," he said, "I don't think you're my type after all."

Which was their actual cue to move in. Danny led the way, watching the woman throw herself at Steve, trying to get the knife back. "Freeze!" Danny said, reaching them just in time for Steve to shove the woman to the ground and draw his own gun. 

Steve glanced over at him. "This doesn't look like the van," he said mildly, also no hint of surprise.

"Like you know what the inside of the van looks like," Danny shot back.

"Fair enough." Steve gave him a lopsided grin. "Since you're here, why don't you book her, Danno?"

Danny rolled his eyes, but he'd asked for it, so.... He picked her up, not being particularly careful as he handcuffed her arms behind her back. "You have the right to--you know what, I'm not really in the mood." 

He handed her off to Kono. "Can you explain to this woman how she unfortunately has rights?"

"Sure," Kono said, not bothering to hide her amusement. "You gonna leave the mic on so we can listen in?"

"No," he said. "No, we are not."

"Damn." She grinned. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

Danny nodded as he turned to find Steve, still standing there holding the knife. "Oh for...." Danny pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, holding it out for Steve to put the knife into. "Here," he said to Chin, handing the knife off before grabbing Steve by the arm and dragging him to the end of the alley.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"To show you the inside of the van."

"The op's over, Danny."

"Exactly. So no one will bother us there."

"But--" Steve's bewilderment was absolutely not adorable, Danny told himself, nor was the slow smile that followed. "Right. Good idea. Past time I saw the inside of the van," Steve said.

"Don't worry," Danny said, as he reached for the van door and shoved Steve inside. "You'll be getting intimately familiar with the inside of this van next op."

Steve's laugh made Danny's dick twitch again. "As long as I'm getting intimately familiar with you right now, I won't even complain."

***


	8. Day 8

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked, surveying the scene from the car. 

"What's the plan?" Steve turned, pushing against the steering wheel, to face Danny. "This is your op, Danny. You tell me."

Danny looked at the building, throngs of people standing around, potential collateral damage. "Okay, we wait until they open the doors, then we run in. The target is to the right, four aisles in."

Steve nodded, but he looked at the crowd a little uncertainly. "Are you sure this is a good plan? I mean...all those people--"

"All those people wouldn't be here if we hadn't gotten here so late."

"Hey, I drove as fast as I could. It's not my fault there was a triple homicide on the other side of the island." 

"Criminals have terrible timing." Danny checked his watch. "Okay, the doors should open in ninety seconds, give or take."

"Okay. Let's get a little closer."

They got out of the car, using the other cars in the lot to creep carefully up to the doors unseen. "You ready?" Danny asked. 

"Ready."

The doors opened. Steve followed Danny, marveling at how fast he could run, as they barreled through the doors, using a gap between the crowd to slip in unnoticed. He saw Danny weaving through a throng of mostly women, making the turn down the fourth aisle.

By the time Steve barely avoided stepping on someone who'd slipped and fallen, pausing just long enough to make sure she was okay, Danny was back out of the aisle, the target in hand. 

"Got it!" he yelled, holding it up as he raced for the exit. Steve followed, stopping at the line that had already formed to leave. 

"Let me see it," Steve said, taking it from Danny. "Frozen Snow Glow Elsa," Steve read. "That's what we risked life and limb for?"

"No," Danny said. "We risked life and limb for the smile Grace will have on her face when she opens it Christmas morning."

Steve handed the toy back to him. "Okay."

"This is probably the last time my little girl will ask for a doll, Steven," Danny said, pointing a finger at Steve. "Do not underestimate the importance of this present."

Steve held up both hands. "Hey, I'm not underestimating anything," he said. "But if you want me to brave Black Friday again next year, I'm going to need better incentive."

"You want incentive?" Danny leaned in and whispered something in Steve's ear.

Steve stepped back, clearing his throat and adjusting his belt. "Black Friday it is, then."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't guess, Day 8 is Shopping. Didn't want to spoil it by putting it at the start. :)


	9. Day 9 - Hanging Out with the Team

"I can't believe you guys have never seen Goodfellas!" Danny said, not for the first time. "Seriously, one of the greatest gangster movies ever made."

Steve had heard this about twenty times since Danny had discovered none of the team had seen the movie. "Better than The Godfather?" he asked, just because he'd already discovered how much that bugged Danny.

Danny paused in putting in the DVD to glare at him. "What did I tell you about that?"

Steve held up his hands. "I'm just saying--"

"Stop saying," Danny said, as he closed the DVD player and sat down on the couch between Steve and Kono.

"You know," Chin said from the lounger, "The Godfather is usually considered the preeminent--"

"You stop saying too," Danny replied, hitting play.

Steve frowned at the TV. Instead of the opening of a movie, he saw his own back yard, through the dining room windows. And himself, with Gracie, and a hula hoop. 

"Wow, Steve," Kono said, glancing at him as she laughed. "I didn't know you had such moves!" 

"Seriously, brah," Chin said. "They teach that in SEAL school?"

"On the playground," Steve said, leaning back like it didn't bother him at all. He leaned a little closer to Danny, until he could whisper in Danny's ear, "Hope this couch is comfortable when you're sleeping on it later."

Danny just laughed. "You'll be singing a different tune later, babe," he whispered back. He nodded at the TV, where Steve was patiently demonstrating to Grace how to keep the hula hoop going. "Hips like those gotta go somewhere."

"How'd you get this?" Kono asked Danny.

"I'd gone to get food and came home and saw them out back, so I pulled out my phone." Danny nudged Steve. "I figured such a kind deed should be preserved for posterity." 

"Awww." Kono grabbed the remote out of Danny's hand. "Let's watch it one more time."

Steve glared at Danny, who just smiled sunnily at him. "Kind deed?" Steve whispered. "Suck up."

"Oh, is that all it'll take for you to forgive me?"

Steve coughed and shifted in his seat. "Are we actually going to watch a movie?" Steve asked. "Or did you get us here under false pretenses just to watch this?"

"No, there's a movie," Danny said. He patted Steve on the thigh under the guise of using him as support to get up, and went to change the DVD. 

Steve appreciated the view, even as he plotted how to sneak video of Danny singing in the shower without full nudity on screen. 

Because his rendition of "Let it Go," complete with dance moves, should definitely be preserved for posterity."

***

Note: If you haven't seen the inspiration for this, you must.

  
[Alex's Hula Hoop Instruction](https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=780506738654689)


	10. Day 10 - With Animals

Danny poked his head inside Steve's door. "I'm heading out," he said, jerking a thumb towards the exit. "You wanna go surfing tomorrow morning?"

Steve frowned. "I can't. I have a thing."

Which was the third thing he'd had in two months. "A thing?" Danny asked, stepping all the way inside Steve's office. "Is this related to the thing you had last time? And the time before that?"

Steve seemed to be considering for a moment, before making a decision. "You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow morning, and you can see for yourself."

***

Not all the harassing and texting and calling in the world would get Steve to tell Danny where they were going. He was waiting at the door when Steve arrived, a little surprised that Steve didn't insist on taking the Camaro. 

Danny climbed into the truck and Steve drove off. Danny's occasional requests for even a hint were ignored until he stopped asking. Finally, Steve turned off onto a road Danny didn't recognize. It led to a park where there were a dozen or so people milling around. As they pulled up, Danny realized there were dogs, too. More dogs than people, it looked like. 

He looked at Steve, but Steve was doing a really good job of not looking back, so Danny figured asking wasn't going to do any good yet. He got out of the truck and followed Steve up to what looked like some kind of a registration table. 

"Hey, McGarrett!" the guy behind the table, military, or former military, judging by the haircut and how fit he was. "Wasn't sure you'd make it!"

"Case load was light," Steve said. He finally looked at Danny as he added, "This is my partner, Danny Williams. Danny, this is Jackson."

"Nice to meet you," Jackson said, holding out a hand. 

Danny returned the greeting, catching sight of the sign behind Jackson that read 'Pets for Vets.'

 _Oh._

"Danny's good with dogs," Steve said. "I thought maybe he could help."

"Sure," Jackson said, and only then did Danny notice that Jackson had a prosthetic leg, and a dog lying patiently beside him, a vest identifying him as a service dog. "We need all the help we can get. We're hoping this bunch will be ready in a few months. There's a waiting list, but we can't get them out anywhere near as fast as we'd like." Jackson looked out at the dogs, then at Danny again. "You ever trained dogs?"

"I did obedience training with my dog back home."

"Good. That'll help. I'll put you guys with Heart--Steve, you okay to show Danny the ropes?"

"Yeah." Steve gave Danny a smile. "Follow me."

Danny did, waiting until they were out of earshot of Jackson before saying, "So this is where you've been going?"

Steve shrugged. "Yeah. I don't get to do it every weekend, but...." He shrugged again. "I like doing it when I can."

It made sense. Seeing the rehab facility in San Diego had left an impression on Danny, one he didn't really know what to do with. This was a great outlet for it. "Any of your old Navy buddies have dogs?"

"A couple," Steve said, as they reached the dogs. Steve bent down to ruffle the fur on one of them. "How's it going, Heart?"

Heart responded by licking Steve's nose, making Steve duck out of the way, laughing, and doing funny things to Danny's stomach. 

Steve grinned up at him. "I just...I was lucky, you know?" Steve said, his smile fading a little. "I want to help some guys who weren't as lucky as I was."

"Yeah. I get that."

Steve untied Heart and took him over to an open area, showing Danny how to work with the dog, then watching while Danny helped the dog practice.

"You're a natural," Steve said, after a while. 

"Dogs are easy," Danny said, scratching Heart behind the ears. "So are they all named after organs or something?"

"Huh?"

Danny nodded at the dog. "Heart?"

"Oh." Steve shook his head. "No, they're all named after fallen veterans," Steve said, his voice softening as he added, "and it's H-A-R-T, not H-E-A-R-T."

It took Danny half a second to track the name. Hart. As in Freddie Hart. "Oh." Danny gave him a small smile. "They let you name him?"

"Yeah." 

He wondered if Steve might benefit from one of the dogs, but then, as he watched Steve working with Hart, Danny realized he already had.

***


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Leather

Steve took off his jacket and laid it on the desk before dropping down into his chair. He hated being pulled off a job, but he had to admit, he wasn't completely sorry about this one.

Six hours of babysitting a foreign dignitary when he hadn't slept in two days was not his idea of fun.

Danny walked in, looking mouthwateringly good in a suit, no tie. "We're gonna be late," he said. "Let's go."

"We're off the hook," Steve said, rubbing his face.

"Huh?"

"Governor just called. Apparently the Ambassador decided to have room service."

Danny blinked. "Seriously?"

"Something about the novelty of it."

"That guy gets served all the time, I'm betting."

Steve shrugged. "I don't care if he called it off because he's having a drug induced orgy. I'm just looking forward to not having to be on babysitting duty."

"Yeah, I'm not complaining." 

Danny pulled off his jacket, and Steve forgot all about the Ambassador, or being tired. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That." Steve ran a hand on both of his shoulders to indicate the straps of leather he could see around Danny's shoulders, one of them leading down to the holster, where Danny's gun lay snug inside it, the well worn leather indicating it was used to the weapon. 

"It's a holster, Steven."

Steve blinked at it a few times. "I know. I mean. Why...where? Um...where did it come from?"

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"It's not new. And you've never worn it. I'd have remembered."

Danny was looking at him strangely. "It's from back home. Damn thing's too hot to wear here, but since we were going to be inside an air conditioned building and were supposed to be somewhat under cover, I brought it out. Why?"

"I, uh...no reason. I, um...I hadn't seen it."

Eyes lighting up, Danny slowly made his way around the desk. "Aha."

"Aha?"

"You know, babe," Danny said, his voice lower, making Steve shift in his seat. "You should've told me you had a thing for shoulder holsters. I'd have broken it out a long time ago."

"It's not...I mean, I don't."

Danny stopped, leaning against the corner of the desk, just tantalizingly within reach, if Steve chose to reach out. If he did, he could grab Danny and pull him into the chair. "Oh. That's a shame. I was going to let you see what it looked like without the shirt, but if you're not int--"

Steve reached out.

***

Because my brain wouldn't let it go, here's my mental image of Danny, holster, no shirt:


	12. Day 12 - Making Out

"Okay, it's almost time," Steve said, looking at Danny, who was on the park bench next to him, but in reality talking to the whole team through the comms. "Everybody look sharp."

"It would help if we knew what we were looking for," Danny said.

Steve shrugged. "We'll know it when we see it."

"That's your answer for everything you don't have an answer for, you know that?"

Steve gave him a smile. "At least I--" Someone over Danny's shoulder caught Steve's attention. "Dammit!" Steve hissed. "It's Jansen."

"What?" Danny was too well trained to turn around. "I guess she wasn't a witness after all."

"Apparently not," Steve said.

Kono's voice came through the ear piece. "If she sees you guys the whole thing is blown."

"On it," Steve said, turning to Danny. "Sorry about this," Steve said, even though he wasn't really, as he leaned in and captured Danny's lips, both of Steve's hands framing Danny's face, both to make it harder to see him, and to keep him from jerking away in reaction.

Only Danny didn't jerk away. His arms wrapped around Steve's back, pulling him closer as Danny's mouth opened, his tongue seeking Steve's as his hands moved into Steve's hair. 

Blood rushed through Steve's ears, louder than the comms, and he lost track of how long they sat there, wrapped in each other. He would've happily stayed there the rest of the afternoon, but an insistent tap on his shoulder that turned into a shake finally got through to him.

He looked up to see Kono standing there, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Jansen's in custody," she said, laughter in her voice. "Her contact, too."

It took a second for the words to make sense. "We missed the takedown?"

"Apparently you missed a lot of things, boss." She shook her head. "I'll be over here occupying everyone else's attention, in case you want to, um...linger over here." 

She walked away, and Steve forced himself to look at Danny, expecting him to be pissed, at the very least. Instead, though, he looked as dazed as Steve felt. "So, um..." Steve said, stopping to clear his throat, "we should probably go help them mop up."

Danny nodded, following as Steve stood. Before Steve could walk off, though, Danny grabbed his arm. "Just so we're clear," Danny said, his voice low, setting that fire off in Steve's gut again, "we're going to work now. But after...you, me, some beer and a nice little...chat?"

The way Danny's eyes lingered on Steve's mouth, combined with his voice when he said 'chat' sent shivers through Steve. Good ones. "Right. Got it." Steve lifted one corner of his mouth in a half grin. "Let's go to work so we can get that part over with."

"Lead the way, babe."

***


	13. Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

There were a lot of things that Danny often braced himself to find when he walked into the front door. Steve having blown out the windows leading out to the beach. Steve teaching Grace how to beat an obstacle course (he was not calling it an 'O-Course' no matter what Steve said). Or possibly four small pigs covered in mud (Steve said it was a one-time thing, but he was Steve, so one could never be sure).

Grace with her arms around Steve, crying, was not one of them. 

Apparently it was something Steve hadn't expected either, judging by the look on his face that Danny had last seen when Kono had asked them, point blank, "So, you and Danny, you're totally getting it on, right?"

Danny raised an eyebrow as Steve patted Grace on the back. His face might say 'I have no idea what I'm doing here,' but his comforting back pat was its usual fabulous self, and Grace leaned into him, crying harder.

Danny raised both eyebrows.

Steve did some weird, complicated thing with his face that Danny had yet to understand, before mouthing _Kai broke up_. 

That Danny had told Grace he didn't trust that Kai kid was not exactly comforting. 

Steve might not know what to do with a fifteen-year-old girl's broken heart, but Danny had lived through his share of his sisters' boy traumas. He pointed Steve towards the couch, and went into the kitchen, reaching into the back of the freezer for the gallon of double chocolate ice cream he kept for emergencies. 

After a stop for a couple of spoons and some paper towels, Danny went back into the living room, where Steve had taken the corner of the couch, Grace close beside him. 

"--an idiot," Steve was saying. "He'll realize it soon enough."

"I hope so," Grace said, no longer crying, but the tears still threatening to return any second, judging by the look on her face. "He deserves it. The jerk." She glanced up at Steve, her lower lip jutting out. "I mean...with my best friend? Really?"

Danny wondered how often Kai jaywalked, and if he could catch him at it. And maybe get him transferred to Halawa by mistake. "Hey," Danny said, as he reached the couch. "I have a magic cure all."

He sat down, pulling the lid of the ice cream and putting it in Grace's lap, handing her one of the spoons. "You want to do the honors?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she dug in, making an almost happy sound as she ate the first bite. Danny knew she wouldn't really be happy for at least a week, but he also knew she'd bounce back much faster than she thought right now.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. 

Grace nodded. "Lilo and Stitch?" she said hopefully. 

He nodded, hiding his sadness at the hint of his little girl that occasionally peeked out through this young woman she was rapidly becoming.

Or maybe not hiding it as well as he thought, he realized, as he met Steve's eyes over Grace's head. 

"Here," Danny said, handing Steve a spoon and the ice cream as Grace put the DVD in. 

Steve frowned down at it. "Isn't this for Grace?"

"Misery loves company," Danny said. "We all eat ice cream. Got it?"

Steve shrugged. "If it'll help," he said, digging in and taking a big bite.

Grace came back to the couch as the Disney logo filled the TV screen, taking the ice cream back from Steve, but keeping it in her lap so both he and Danny could reach it as the three of them huddled together on the couch to forget the world for while.

***


	14. Day 14 - Doing Something with Grace

Danny lagged just a little behind Steve and Grace, watching Grace closely to see how she was doing. "I thought this was supposed to be a dragon," Grace said, as they approached the animal. 

"It's a Komodo dragon," Steve replied, squatting down beside her and pointing at what looked like, to Danny, a large lizard. 

Grace eyed it dubiously. "It looks like a big lizard." 

"It kind of is," Steve said. "A special one--they can be ten feet long."

She frowned at Steve. "That's just weird."

Danny agreed with her on that one, watching the lizard as Steve told Grace some more things about it. He followed them out of the enclosure, still watching Grace, as she turned to Steve. "I'm thirsty."

"How about some water. And some shave ice?" Steve asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah!" 

Steve turned to Danny. "You want some?" 

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Steve jogged off, and Danny led Grace over to a nearby bench. "You having fun, Monkey?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling, but after a moment her smile faded. "Hey Danno?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom's coming back, right?"

"Of course she is." Danny leaned in to look her in the eye. "Your mom loves you more than anything, you know that, right?"

Grace nodded again. "But she left."

"She has to go see Stan some of the time. But she'll be back to stay with you, too. And sometimes you'll get to go see her in Las Vegas."

Grace thought about that for a moment. "Will I like Las Vegas?"

"I think so. It's warm, like here, but with less water."

"I like water."

"I know, but you'll be back home, surrounded by water, most of the time."

She stared off in the distance for a moment. "You're sure she'll be back?"

"I'm sure. I know everything seems different now, but it'll seem like it's always been this way soon, I promise."

"Okay."

Steve walked up, holding out two shave ices. When Grace and Danny took them, Steve pulled the waters out of the side pockets on his cargo pants and handed them each one of those as well, before sitting down beside Danny. 

Danny looked at him. "You didn't get a shave ice?"

"I only have two hands." 

Danny held out his. "Want some?"

Ignoring the spoon, Steve took a big bite out of the top of it, making Danny growl and Grace laugh. 

"Your nose is blue, Uncle Steve," Grace said, still laughing.

"Oops!" He rubbed the tip of his nose on Danny's shoulder, making her laugh even harder.

Danny had to feign annoyance to make a point, when he really wanted to kiss the guy for making Grace laugh, for taking her mind off the fact that her mother had moved a couple thousand miles away, at least part time. "You're a goof," Danny said, shaking his head.

Steve just shrugged, glancing at Grace, seeing she was distracted before leaning in to ask quietly, "How's she doing? She okay?"

Danny's voice was just as quiet as he replied. "She'll be fine."

***


	15. Day 15 - Trying an Extreme Sport

Steve ran full speed ahead, taking three obstacles with two leaps. He looked behind, to see Danny closing the distance between them. It was one of the reasons they made such good partners, the way Danny could match him when pressed, and even take him down when needed.

As he rounded a corner, Steve lost sight of Danny. Steve took three more obstacles, the target finally in sight as Steve took the last one. He leaned in, putting on extra speed, almost to the target when Danny flew by him in a blur, tackling the target to the ground.

Steve skidded to a stop, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed as he looked at Danny on the ground, laughing up at him. "You cheated," Steve said.

"Didn't cheat."

"You had to. You were too far back to catch me."

"That, my friend," Danny said, letting go of the target and holding out a hand, "is why you lose."

Steve helped him up, his breath catching a little at a grinning, sweaty, disheveled Danny. "Why's that?" Steve remembered to ask, after a beat. 

"Because you assume you're going to win. Do you do that in the field?"

"No."

"Which is what makes you good out there," Danny said. "But in here, you assume. And you know what happens when you assume."

Kono and Chin came in, clapping. "Danny Williams," Kono said, "parkour champion of Five-0."

"Thank you," Danny said, with a mock bow.

Steve folded his arms over his chest. "I still say he cheated."

"We were watching from the observation room," Chin said. "He beat you fair and square."

"Thank you," Danny said again. "So, I believe the bet was the loser of the final round buys drinks for everyone tonight?" 

Chin and Kono nodded in agreement, and Steve threw his hands up in submission. He could admit when he'd been beat. "Drinks on me."

Danny's smile and the warm arm he put around Steve's shoulder as they headed for the locker room, was worth any bar tab.

***


	16. Day 16 - During their Morning Ritual

Danny looked around the coffee shop as he waited in line, his eyes lingering on Steve, who was focusing on something over in the corner. Following Steve's line of sight, Danny groaned. 

"Please, can we not?"

Steve spared him a quick glance. "Hm?"

"Every time we find a good place to get coffee, you stir up trouble and we end up having to find another place."

Steve gave him a longer glance. "So, what, it's my fault that drug runners were using the Coffee Bean to deal heroin?"

"Well, no, but--"

"And I suppose I set up the Easy Perks as a money laundering front for the Yakuza?"

"No, but you--"

"And that arms deal that just happened to be going down at Starbucks, I initiated that?"

Danny folded his arms over his chest and glared. "That was the _good_ Starbucks."

"They were probably putting some of their drugs in there to keep people coming back, so of course it was good."

"They were not drugging the coffee, Steven."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You had it tested, remember?"

Steve was watching the corner again. "Oh, right," he said, absently.

Danny shook his head and stepped up to place his order. "Can you please at least wait until I have my coffee?" Danny asked Steve. "Because if I have to arrest someone without caffeine, the only person I am booking is you. Upside the head. With an actual book."

Danny paid the woman behind the counter, accepting his coffee and taking a sip. He liked this place because they seemed to know how to make the temperature just right when you received it. You didn't have to wait twenty minutes for it to cool off.

He took a long drink as Steve watched. "Are you caffeinated now?" Steve asked.

"Why?"

"Because the guy in the blue cap over there just bought a gun from the one with the black cap."

Danny sighed and took another long drink before putting the coffee on the counter, off to the side. "Lead the way," he said tiredly.

Maybe if they wrapped this up quickly his coffee would even still be on the counter. 

***


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

"I'm just saying Steven, that I categorically object to being the little spoon."

"Oh for--you act like it's my fault you're the little spoon."

"Is that a height joke?"

"No--"

"Because if it is, we can talk about you spooning with the couch cushions."

"Danny, it is not a height joke. My point was that _I_ did not lock us in the trunk of Avilar's car. _I_ did not hit me over the head and throw me in before you. And therefore, _I_ am not the reason I happened to be on the outside, and you happened to be the little spoon."

"Well...."

"Am I forgiven for not being at all at fault for you being the little spoon?"

"I might have to think about it."

"What if I let you be the big spoon all night long later?"

"Don't we need to get out of the trunk first?"

"Please."

"Okay. Deal."

***


	18. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

He's twitchy when he gets to Steve's house--it's the only word he can think of to describe it. It's like an itch under his skin, this need to do something, to be somewhere else, to distract his mind from thinking about all the shit he's seen.

Steve's not in the living room, but Danny spots the back of his head in the chair down near the water. He hurries through the dining room, going out the doors and making quick work of the distance to the shore. 

Steve looks up over his shoulder when Danny's a few steps away. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Danny says. He glances at the empty chair, but he's too keyed up to sit down. He needs to move. He needs distraction. "You wanna go get something to eat?" Danny says.

Steve shrugs. "Maybe in a bit. It was a long day."

Like Danny doesn't know this? Three kids gunned down in front of them this morning, barely old enough to drive, and a mountain of paperwork where he had to describe what happened in detail. He knows how long a day it was. "What about a hike?"

That gets raised eyebrows from Steve. " _You_ want to go on a hike?" he says. "Who are you and where is my partner?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, a little exercise is a good thing."

Steve watches him for a long moment until that itch under Danny's skin becomes a tangible thing, and he scratches at his neck. "Sit down for a minute," Steve says. 

He doesn't need to sit down. If he sits down, everything might catch up with him. "I don't--"

"Danny. Just sit."

He sits. "Maybe we could go for a drive?"

"Here."

Steve hands him a beer, already open, and Danny takes it, sipping at it, since he has it in his hand. He sighs, feeling as though the breath he lets out weighs a ton. His shoulders relax a little from the reduction in mental weight. He watches the waves roll in and out as he sips. 

The beer is half done before he speaks again. "It's just...those kids." 

"I know."

Steve's voice is just as quiet and solid as it has been the whole time. "How do you do it?" Danny asks finally.

"Do what?"

"Come home from something like that and just...sit?"

Steve shrugs. "The ocean helps," he says slowly, as if he's only just analyzing it for the first time. "And...I'm still alive. Seven billion people are still alive."

It sounds cold and callous, unless you know how responsible Steve feels for most of those seven billion people. And Danny gets that a lot of them have probably been alive thanks to Steve at some point. Thanks to both of them. 

Still.

"They were kids."

"They were kids who got mixed up with a terrorist group."

"They didn't know any better."

Steve nods. "And they paid the price for it. Their parents will pay the price for the rest of their lives." 

And a little bit of Steve will, too, Danny realizes. It's not so much that he doesn't feel it, it's that he feels all of the lives, good or bad. But it fuels him to do better. Danny gets that--it pushes him, too. He's just a lot louder about it.

But then he hasn't had to deal with it as much as Steve. 

Danny settles more comfortably into the chair. "Tell me about the ocean," Danny says.

"What, you want a oceanography lesson?"

"No. A story. About you and the sea monsters or something."

Steve's mouth quirks up at the corner. "Okay."

Danny listens as Steve spins a tale too fantastic to possibly be entirely true, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, sitting still can be better than running.

***


	19. Day 19 - In Formal Wear

"Are you ever going to learn how to tie a tie?" 

Steve checked his tie in the mirror, but it looked straight. "What are you talking about? It's fine."

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, it is not fine, it is crooked, and I will not have crooked ties today of all day. Come here."

Steve sighed, but he turned and dropped his hands to his side, letting Danny fix the tie. "Better?" Steve asked, when Danny stepped back.

"Yes."

He didn't see any difference when he looked in the mirror, but if it made Danny feel better, today of all days, then fine. Whatever. "Did you have your talk with Kai?" Steve asked.

"I did," Danny said with a nod. "I told him if he hurts my little girl, he'll pay. And pay. And pay."

"Was he suitably terrified?"

"Once I told him you carry grenades on your all the time? Yes."

Steve laughed. "I would happily use one on him if he hurt Grace." 

"I know you would."

Danny's look was fond, and Steve couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss before he straightened up and checked his watch. "Okay," Steve said. "You ready to go give Grace away?"

"Can we please not refer to it that way?"

"You know the minister will, right?"

"I don't care. I just...." Danny bit his lip as he looked up at Steve. "When did she stop being my little girl?"

"She didn't," Steve said. "She's just your grown up little girl." Steve nudged him with an elbow. "Come on. Let's go make her day perfect."

"As if I'd give her anything else?"

"Never thought you would, not in a million years."

***


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audible inspiration: [At Last - Etta James](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwzDxp2TC7I)

"You did not!" Danny said, laughing at Leonard's story. 

"I did! And the guy never figured out where the monkey came from, either."

Danny grinned over the lip of his glass as he took a sip, his eyes tracking Steve, who had finished his conversation with the DJ and was heading back to the table. Steve didn't take his seat, though, instead tapping Danny on the shoulder. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." 

He got up, following Steve through the tables and over behind one of the DJ's speakers that were roughly the size of Danny's first apartment. "What's up?" Danny asked, as the music paused.

"I can't just ask for a minute of your time?" 

A new song kicked in, and Danny recognized the music. "I love this song," Danny said. "Always reminds me of my parents."

"Really?" Steve moved closer. "I guess it's a popular song."

Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve. "They danced to this at their wedding. And every anniversary party since."

"Hm." Steve was brushing against Danny now, his hands finding their way onto Danny's hips. "Definitely a popular song."

"Steven," Danny murmured, as Steve started moving side to side, in what was more or less a slow dance, "did you ask the DJ to play this song?"

Steve's eyes went wide, the way they only did when he was hiding something. "I'm sure it was on Deb's playlist," he said. "She loves this song."

"Really?"

Steve nodded. "Absolutely. She must...right?"

Danny laughed, letting his head drop onto Steve's shoulder for a second. "You are a class A goof, you know that?"

Steve put a finger under Danny's chin, lifting his head until their eyes met. "And if I requested it because I wanted to dance with you?" Steve said, the challenge cloaked in a sense of bravado that was almost believable. 

"Did you?"

"I'll never tell."

"Oh I think you will once I go to work on you," Danny said, pulling him closer, their bodies finding a nice rhythm.

"Promises promises." 

Danny shook his head. "Seriously, secret dancing to my parents' wedding song is what passes for a romantic gesture on your planet, isn't it?" 

Not that it didn't on Danny's, too. This thing between them was too new to let on to everyone just yet, but also too new not to be affected by sitting around in the moonlight in formal wear. 

Steve just pressed even closer to Danny, his hands sliding down to Danny's ass. "Depends," he said slowly. "Is it working?"

"Maybe." Danny wrapped his arms around Steve a little tighter. "Ask me again when we get home."

Steve leaned in for a quick kiss. "Looking forward to the answer."

***


	21. Day 21 - Cooking and Baking

"Make sure you're grinding that up to a fine powder, Danny."

Danny glared at Steve. "I heard you the first three times." 

"I'm just saying, it won't work if it's not done just right."

Danny stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "Do you want to do it yourself?"

"No, I'm doing this one," Steve said, nodding at the bowl where he was continuing to grind. "And we don't have much time--they'll be here soon."

"Then stop talking and start cooking."

"I can't cook until all three are ground up," Steve said. "The aluminum's done, but if we don't get the sand and sulfur finished soon we won't have enough time to set everything up."

Danny went back to grounding, but he was still watching at Steve. "You're sure this will work?"

"I told you, Danny, I've done--"

"This before, yes, I know. It's just...."

Steve's smile was understanding. "I know. But we'll take out Takahashi's goons and get home to Grace in one piece. I promise."

Danny nodded. "So much for a romantic getaway."

"A remote cabin is romantic, Danny."

"Not when the Yakuza decides it's the perfect time and place to take out half of Five-O."

"There was no way we could've known that. At least we have some advance warning?"

"Good point," Danny conceded. "But this is still the last time I let you pick the spot for a romantic vacation."

***


	22. Day 22 - In Battle Side by Side

"So let me get this straight," Danny said, leaning against the wall of the closet, still catching his breath from getting in there in one piece, more or less. "We have four guns, a total of twenty-two bullets, and there are fourteen bad guys between us and the exit who want this guy," Danny jerked a thumb at the witness, "dead, and would consider it a bonus if they killed us, too."

"That about covers it," Steve agreed.

"Three guns," the witness, a small, mousy man who Danny would have pegged as a mob accountant even if he hadn't known the guy was a mob accountant, said.

Danny shook his head. They were in imminent danger of death and this guy wanted a lesson in counting. "Four." He nodded at Steve's leg. "He's wearing his ankle holster, and he runs different when it's got a full clip in it, that's why it's twenty-two bullets and not sixteen."

"You can tell how many bullets are in my Ruger by the way I run?" Steve asked.

"I'm a detective," Danny said with a shrug. "Now can we please get this guy to safety so he can put away the bosses of these assholes who are trying to kill us?"

Steve nodded. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"I usually take the left."

"Yeah, but don't think I didn't notice how that knock to your head screwed up your right periphery vision. It won't cause you as much trouble on the right."

Danny rolled his eyes, which made him wince from the pain on the right side of his head. Maybe Steve had a point. "Okay, right it is."

Steve turned to their witness. "You stay here. We'll be back to get you."

The witness's eyebrow's shot up. "You're going to go through all those guys and then come back for me?"

"We have a better chance of making it through all of them if we don't have to cover you," Danny said. 

"And we're not making it through them if any of them are left...standing," Steve said, though Danny knew that word was meant to be 'alive.' "So once we get through all of them, getting back to you won't be an issue."

"So stay here," Danny reiterated. "We'll be back."

He was almost offended at how dubious the witness looked, but he just shrugged. The guy would be singing a different tune in a couple of minutes. "You ready?" Danny asked Steve.

"Yeah. You?"

Danny checked his P30, then the SIG he'd borrowed from Steve, hearing Steve pull his Ruger out of his ankle holster and go through the same motions with it and his Mk. "Let's go," Danny said.

Steve held up three fingers, counting down to zero and they burst through the doors, finding cover in the boxes on the warehouse shelves that weren't entirely empty. Danny could just barely track Steve's progress through minor breaks in the lines of boxes, mostly because he knew what he was looking for. He followed along, waiting for their prey to come to them so they didn't waste bullets. 

It didn't take long.

The box just behind Danny made a weird noise as a bullet went through it and lodged in the wall behind it. Danny looked between the next two boxes and saw the shooter. He took careful aim and fired one bullet, dropping the guy to the floor.

The firefight started in earnest then, with the goons apparently trusting volume over accuracy, as bullets caused various pieces of products stored in the boxes to rain down on Danny's head. He heard the sound of Steve's guns as well, noticeable as much for the single shots as anything else. The resulting thuds following each told him Steve was doing as well as Danny at dropping bad guys in a single shot. 

Danny had counted twelve deaths when he reached the end of the long row of shelves. He'd had to climb over dead goons who'd been enterprising and tried to come behind the shelves and take care of him, but at least they'd stopped that, waiting them out instead. 

He heard another single shot, followed by a thud, then the scuffle of feet just on the other side of his box. Danny crept carefully around the box and saw one last bad guy, looking in Steve's direction. 

"Hey, asshole," Danny called out, shooting one bullet into the guy's chest when he spun around and aimed at Danny.

Danny looked around, finding only bodies on the ground. "You got fourteen?" Steve called out.

"Yeah."

Steve came out from behind the boxes, the Ruger still in his hand. "Let's go get our witness out of there," Steve said. 

They were almost to the closet when Danny heard a noise behind him. He and Steve turned as one, guns up, tracking instantly on the goon on his knees, bleeding, but holding his gun up. "Die, you haole p--"

Two shots center mass dropped him, for good this time. Steve looked at Danny. "Why'd you waste your bullet?" he asked, as they started towards the closet again. 

"How was I supposed to know you were going to hit him?" Danny asked. 

"Excuse me? I am a trained SEAL."

"And yet I notice that he was one of yours and he wasn't so much down for the count as he was supposed to be."

"You try hitting a guy at that distance with a Ruger LCP, Danny. Precise is not a word used to describe this gun."

"Oh, excuse me," Danny said, pulling the closet open, "I thought you were some big shot sniper."

Steve reached down and helped the witness to his feet. "I am. But this isn't a sniper rifle, Daniel."

"And here I thought you SEALs were able to sniper someone with a knife or a rock and a slingshot if it came to that."

Steve stared at him for moment. "I don't know where you get this stuff."

Danny just smiled at him until Steve shook his head and turned to the witness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The guy was looking between Steve and Danny and the carnage strewn around the warehouse. "I thought for sure you guys were goners."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny said. "This guy isn't going to let me die--who would he have left to give an ulcer to?"

"And Danny's tongue would beat his brains to death inside of a week without me to bitch to," Steve added.

The guy looked at both of them again. "When we get to the safe house," he said, "remind me to thank my wife for being sane."

Danny looked at Steve, wondering what the guy was talking about, but Steve just shrugged. "Whatever," Danny said. "Let's go."

***


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

Kono looked up as Chin walked into the bullpen. "Where are McGarrett and Danny?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

She frowned. "What happened?"

"Next time I complain about the way they argue," Chin said, leaning on the computer table, "remind me what it's like when they _really_ argue."

"Loud enough to need earplugs?"

"I wish. That I could've handled. This...."

When Chin didn't finish, Kono finally prompted, "What?"

"Dead silence." 

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Except for the occasional look and deeply disappointed sigh from Danny, and the kicked puppy looks from Steve, yeah." Chin shook his head. "I'm telling you, Cuz, avoid those two until they make up, because it is _awkward_."

Kono laughed. "You want awkward? Try walking in on them making out in Danny's office."

"Doesn't come close," Chin said. "You remember when Kimo sold all of Auntie's dolls?"

Kono cringed. They'd been there for the ensuing 'discussion' and the weeks of disappointed looks that made them long to be anywhere else. "Painful."

"This was worse."

Kono straightened up. "Here they come."

Steve was in the lead, Danny close behind. They moved to either side of the computer table as Steve said, "We got anything new on the robbery?"

Kono saw the way Danny was glaring at Steve, arms folded over his chest, as Steve stared at the computer as if it had the answer as to how to get out of Danny's bad graces. Or possibly the country. "Uh...no, but I think I hear my phone," Kono said. "Might be a lead. Chin can fill you in."

She made herself a promise to do something nice for Chin as she all but ran out of the room.

***


	24. Day 24 - Making Up Afterwards

Steve glanced over at Danny, who was slouched onto the couch, arms folded over his chest, staring at the TV. Steve considered about four different conversation openers before finally deciding on one. "How was your burger?"

"Fine."

"I got it from that place over in Kapolei." The one Steve usually refused to visit because he spent the next three days hearing Danny wax poetic about how it was the closest thing to a real burger in Jersey and how much he misses the food there.

"I know."

This was getting ridiculous. "Look, I said I was sorry." Steve turned, leaning in, knowing Danny could see him out of the corner of his eye. "I mean...it was a split second decision. I didn't do it to piss you off."

"I know."

"I was trying to protect you."

"I know."

Oh for the love of--"Danny." When Danny continued to stare at the TV, Steve turned it off. "Danny." No response. "Daniel."

Danny glared over at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? It's instinct."

"I know."

"Will you stop saying that?"

Danny turned sideways on the couch, his knee touching Steve's, and how sad was it that even that contact made him feel better after a day of the silent treatment. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about maybe 'I understand'?"

"Fine. I understand. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know."

Danny's mouth twitched, one corner remaining up. "Now you're saying it."

Steve rolled his eyes. "So does this mean you're ready to let me make things up to you?"

One eyebrow went up. "You mean the burger wasn't an attempt at that?"

"Well...maybe." Steve leaned in, lowering his voice. "But I have even better ways of making it up to you."

"Mmm, well, I suppose I should let you give it a shot."

"You're too kind."

"I'm a giver."

Steve laughed. "Come on," he said, standing up, pulling Danny along with him.

"I have to move to let you make it up to me?"

"Trust me," Steve said, pulling Danny closer, meeting his eyes, "you'll be glad for a bed."

Danny's eyes light up, a sure sign Steve's forgiven. "Now that sounds like it might actually be enough to make it up to me."

***


	25. Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

"You know," Danny said, "I never noticed how your eyes just kind of change color."

Steve's eyebrows went up. "They do?"

"Yeah. I mean, earlier they were kind of blue but now that it's getting darker they look kind of green."

"Was that before or after we ended up on the floor?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I've kind of lost track of time."

Steve shifted, his body rubbing against Danny's in all the right places, or, rather, wrong places, considering the situation. "Your eyes never change," Steve said. "Sky blue, all the time."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I dated someone once who liked to tell me it was because my head was full of air every time we fought."

"You shouldn't give me ammo like that, Danno," Steve teased. 

"Fuck you. I carry a gun now."

Steve laughed, shifting his body against Danny's again, and he thought about icebergs and the North Pole to quell his reaction. "They're nice eyes, though," Steve added.

"Yours, too. But seriously, man, those eyelashes need a trim."

"My eyelashes--what? People pay money for eyelashes like these."

"Oh, so you bought them?"

"Fuck you. I carry a gun."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, but I don't see it on you."

"You can't really see whether or not I'm wearing it right now, though."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't use it on me anyway, so that's kind of an empty threat."

"Yeah? Well...you, too."

Danny laughed harder, and yeah, okay, they needed to get out of this position before Steve's reaction became too obvious for Danny to ignore. "That's a great comeback," Danny said. "You get that from the Second Grader's Handbook to Surviving the Playground?" 

Steve bit his lip, thinking about every horrible thing he could come up with to fight the reaction, but it wasn't working, and any second now Danny was going to notice something hard and demanding poking him in the stomach.

He saw Danny's eyes change, felt Danny shift as if trying to figure out if he was really feeling and--yeah, he saw the dawning realization in Danny's eyes as well. "Steve...."

The door opened, and Chin's voice called out, "You know, there are better ways to avoid having to take down the bad guys."

Steve twisted his head to see Chin and Kono standing over them. "Please tell me they didn't use your own zip ties?" Kono said, taking out her camera to take a picture. 

Steve made a mental note to make her pay down the line--revenge was best served cold, after all. "If you're done playing Ansel Adams, do you think you could maybe cut the zip ties? If it's not too much trouble."

Chin pulled out a knife and cut the ties binding Steve and Danny's arms and legs together before helping them to their feet. "Did they tie you on the ground?" Chin asked, sounding as if he were conducting an experiment, "or did you fall?"

"We fell," Steve said, glaring at Chin and daring him to say another word, but Chin just continued look amused. 

"Hey, it's not funny," Danny said. "Do you have any idea how hard this guy is under that muscle?"

Kono burst out laughing, and Danny smacked her. "Bony," he clarified, his face turning red as he avoided looking at Steve.

Not that Steve noticed much, since he was too busy avoiding looking at Danny. He was grateful for the rescue, but he kind of wished they'd been about five minutes earlier or five minutes later. Now he was left wondering what Danny was going to say before they'd been interrupted. 

"HPD is taking Ramirez into custody, along with his crew," Chin said. 

"Is our car still out there?" Steve asked.

"My car," Danny protested.

"Yeah, right where you left it from the looks of things," Kono said. "It's how we found you."

"Good," Steve said. "Let's get back to HQ so we can wrap things up and call it a night."

He thought briefly about asking Chin or Kono for a ride, but that would just make things look even worse. So he dropped into the driver's seat of the Camaro, turning on the car and pulling out of the lot onto the street, hoping that Danny would just pretend like that last minute before their rescue didn't happen.

"So," Danny said, "before Chin and Kono came in...."

Steve sighed. Trust Danny not to make anything easy.

***


	26. Day 26 - Getting Married

"I'd like to make a toast," Kono said, holding up her glass.

Danny wasn't sure he wanted her to do that, given everything she knew about him and Steve, and how many glasses of champagne she'd had. He looked around the yard, though, only to realize that all the tables were now empty. The rest of their were friends long gone, and Grace was already upstairs asleep, after not sleeping the night before. "Must you?" Danny said anyway, knowing Kono would expect a fight, even if he didn't care what she said in front of family.

"Oh I must," Kono said, giving him a pitying look. "I really must."

"She definitely must," Mary said, leaning against her brother. 

Steve just looked at Danny and shrugged. "Like I can stop her?"

"You're her boss."

Everyone laughed at that. "Okay," Kono said, holding her glass up higher. "To Steve and Danny. May neither of you ever look back and think, 'Damn, I should've shot him in the garage.'"

"No, no," Chin said, holding up his glass. "May you never roll over on a grenade in bed."

"Sorry," Danny said, glaring at Steve just a little, "that ship has sailed."

It shouldn't be so cute how Chin and Kono were practically holding each other up laughing, but it was. Danny put it down to the champagne. And maybe a little how gorgeous Steve looked.

"My turn," Mary said, sitting up and holding up her glass. "May your sex antics never wake the neighbors...again."

"It was only once," Steve said with a shrug. 

Danny loosened his tie at the memory of that particular night, undoing it altogether after the heated look Steve gave him. 

"Okay, it's my turn," Steve said, still giving Danny that look. "May Danny always keep me from doing anything too crazy--"

"Yeah, like that ever works," Danny interjected.

"--and may I always keep him from driving anyone else crazy."

"Too late," Grover said.

Danny was mollified by the way Steve defended him with a token light punch to Grover's arm for that. "Okay, all joking aside," Steve said, his eyes softening as he looked at Danny, "to Danny, who has finally helped me understand what home and a family really is."

A loud chorus of 'Awwwww' from around the table gave Danny a second to clear his throat. He smiled back at Steve and held up his glass as he said, "To Steve, who actually gave me the courage to put on one of these again." 

He held up his hand, sporting a shiny new gold wedding band, to a round of applause. 

"As long as you never take it off," Steve said, clinking his glass against Danny's before taking a long drink."

"Okay," Chin said, standing up. "From the way these two are looking at each other, it is clearly time to get out of here before we become witnesses to the wedding night." 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kono complained.

Chin rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, helping her up. "There's a passenger seat in my car with your name on it."

Everyone else gave their good wishes, hugs and goodnights, until Danny and Steve were left alone. "Come on," Steve said, standing up and grabbing Danny's hand to pull him to his feet.

"Shouldn't we clean up?"

"Nah, there's a cleaning crew coming tomorrow."

Danny smiled. "That was very thoughtful of you."

Steve leaned in for a kiss. "What kind of wife would I be, Daniel, if I didn't take care of my husband?" he teased.

Danny laughed, taking one more kiss before pushing Steve towards the house. "Just remember," Danny said, "when I joke about you being my wife later, you said it first."

***


	27. Day 27 - On One of Their Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to thank Cori Lannam for the idea--don't know that I did it justice, but it would've sucked a lot more without her! :)

"You're sure that's all?" Steve said, holding the phone to his shoulder with his cheek as he put the last of the ingredients in the pan. 

"Steven," Clara said, "I've been making this lasagna for Danny's birthday his whole life. I promise you I gave you all the ingredients."

"Right, sorry." He put the pan in the oven. "Thank you for this--I know it's your secret recipe."

Clara laughed. "You're doing something nice for my son, that's all the thanks I need." 

Steve said goodbye and pocketed the phone before putting the pan in the oven. He checked the temperature and set the timer for exactly one hour, as he'd been firmly instructed. A quick look at his watch told him he should have just enough time for it to cool before Danny got home.

Which was when the front door opened and Danny called out, "Steve?"

Steve ran in from the kitchen, skidding to a stop. "You're home early."

"Rachel's flight got switched," Danny said, frowning. "I still can't believe she booked the flight for Grace's spring break on my birthday."

"You don't think she did it on purpose?"

Danny shook his head. "No, but." He shrugged.

Steve pulled him into a hug, trying to think how to distract him so he wouldn't notice the lasagna cooking. When Danny leaned back enough for a kiss, Steve realized he had the perfect distraction in his hands. Literally. 

"What do you say we go upstairs?" Steve said, hands sliding down to Danny's ass, "and see if I can cheer you up?"

Danny laughed. "One of these days I'm going to get one of your SEAL buddies to admit that Smooth Dog thing was ironic."

"Nope. A SEAL never confesses," Steve said, using his hips to guide Danny to the stairs. 

"Oh really? I bet I can get you to confess a few things."

Steve laughed. "You're welcome to try."

***

The piercing sound of the smoke alarm woke Steve from a sound sleep. He jumped up, Danny right behind him, running down the stairs through the smoke to the kitchen. By the time Steve pulled the oven door open, the lasagna was in flames. 

He tossed it onto the island, grabbing the fire extinguisher and spraying it, but nothing came out, so he put the pan in the sink and turned the water on, watching as the flames died out. 

Danny was standing there, coughing on the smoke. "So, um...we're going out for my birthday dinner?"

"Apparently." Steve stared forlornly at the black, wet mess in the sink for a moment, before turning to look at Danny. "I'm sorry. Your mom gave me the recipe and everything."

"It's the thought that counts?" Danny said, though he gave the lasagna a sad look anyway. 

"At least--" Steve stopped, sniffing. "Um...Danny...." He looked at the oven, which was in flames. 

Danny gave him a shove towards the door. "Run."

***

Steve handed Danny a beer, stretching his legs out in the grass as he watched the red lights bouncing off the house. "So, at least it's a memorable birthday?"

Danny nodded, eating a french fry before downing some of his beer. "A picnic on the lawn with mood lighting," Danny said. "I've had worse birthdays."

"What, someone actually burn your whole house down instead of just part of the kitchen?"

Danny laughed. "Not exactly."

"Sounds like a story there."

"Try not to burn the house down next year and maybe I'll share."

Steve watched the firemen starting to put away their gear. "I'll see what I can do.

***


	28. Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous

Grace rubbed her eyes, sitting up in bed as she realized what had woken her up. A noise, coming from the living room, in the early hours of Christmas morning could only mean one thing.

Danno was setting up her "Santa" presents. 

She scrambled out of bed and crept out to where she could just see the tree. Instead of her dad, though, she saw the back of a red velvet suit with white trim, covering a rather large man putting one last present down out of a matching red sack. 

She watched as he snuck out the front door, closing the door quietly behind him. For a long moment after he left, she stared at the door before turning and running down the hall. 

When she saw her father still fast asleep in bed, she jumped on the bed. "Danno! Wake up!" 

He sat up quickly, looking around. "What's wrong?"

"I saw Santa! He just left!"

"He did?" She loved it when her dad smiled like that. "Come on, then, let's go see what he brought."

***

"Nice laptop Santa brought you," Steve said, finishing his eggs. "Let me know if you need any help setting it up."

"Are you insinuating," Danny said, as he picked up the plates, "that I can't set up my daughter's laptop."

Steve laughed. "I'm not insinuating anything, Mrs. Pac Man."

Grace frowned. "What's a Mrs. Pac Man?"

"Never mind," Danny said, as he left the room with the dishes.

Grace waited until he was gone before turning to Steve. "Thanks, Uncle Steve."

"You're welcome, Gracie, but you haven't even opened my gift yet."

"No, not for that." Grace couldn't quite look him in the eye, but she felt like she needed to say it anyway. "I know that was you last night in the Santa suit."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes, suddenly a little more comfortable. If he was going to lie.... "I know Danno still wants me to believe in Santa for some reason," she said. "So I'll pretend. It's important to him. It was nice of you to help. He should be happy."

Steve turned a weird shade of pink. "Danny should be happy," he said softly, before turning to smile at her. "But I still don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't bother to change your shoes."

"What?"

"Santa doesn't wear combat boots, Uncle Steve."

He blinked at her a few times. "Oh."

She gave him a grin. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal," he said, winking at her as he shook her hand.

***


	29. Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insulin warning.

"This sucks," Danny muttered. At least that was what Steve assumed he meant. Given his cold, it sounded more like 'Dis socks.'

"I know," Steve said, shifting on the couch to give Danny more room. 

"Being sick on Christmas is not fair."

Steve gave him a sympathetic look, rubbing Danny's calves in hopes of making him feel better. "At least you got to see Grace this morning before it got bad." 

"Yeah. Still." Danny slumped back against the sofa arms, glaring in Steve's direction. "Had plans for you."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yeah. No energy for them now, though." Danny shivered, pulling the thin blanket up around him. "Cold, too."

Steve was sure they'd have been good plans, too, which did suck. But. "Hey, I have an idea," Steve said, sliding in behind Danny on the couch until he was wrapped around Danny. How the man could be cold when he was emitting heat like a radiator was beyond Steve. "Warmer now?" Steve asked.

"Mmhm." Danny settled into his arms, sniffling against Steve's sleeve. "Just a nap," Danny said sleepily. "Then I'll give you your present. It's nice. It's....."

Steve kissed the back of Danny's neck, wrapping himself around Danny like his own personal blanket. "It's okay, Danno," Steve whispered. "I've already got my present." 

***


	30. Day 30 - Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much, to everyone who has read, commented, encouraged, laughed, cried, etc. It's been such a crazy, exhausting time the last month, between work and Christmas prep, and writing this has been my little break in every day, and your comments have been the pick me ups I sorely needed throughout the day. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!

"Oh, yeah," Danny said, eyes closing. "Right there."

"That good?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed. "I swear I've been dreaming about this for hours."

"Hours, huh?" 

One eye opened. "Well, it's not like I didn't know what it was going to be like before we got in here. I mean, this isn't my first time."

"I'm just saying, that's a lot of anticipation."

Both of Danny's eyes opened. "Are you seriously gonna give me shit right now?"

"Nope," Steve said, holding both hands up. "Not at all."

"Good." Danny settled back in.

"You realize, though, that we have to stop soon."

Danny groaned. "Why?"

"If we leave the car on too long it'll be noticeable." 

Danny sighed, eyes narrowing at Steve as if this was somehow his fault. "Whose idea was it to do a stakeout in the middle of the day in a black car anyway?" Danny asked.

"Um...I think it was yours."

"Oh good. Can you just shoot me, then, please?"

Steve patted Danny on the knee. "Sorry, partner. But I tell you what, when we get home, I'll let you break the three minute shower rule."

Danny looked a little interested in that. "You gonna break it with me?"

"I could probably be persuaded."

With one long sigh, Danny nodded. "Okay, turn the engine back off."

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
